Love in a Frozen Heart
by ZARABEARA
Summary: Elsa maybe free from hiding her powers, but she still feels overwhelmed with emotions. After a sudden inability to control her powers, someone new comes to Arrendale and shows Elsa that there can always be love in a frozen heart.
1. No Heart in the Face of Fear

"Elsa can you come out now? Elsa?"  
>No reply came through the cold wooden door.<br>"Not like she would..."  
>Anna sighed, the red head had never seen her sister before, well, not since they were very little; because Elsa was always locked away in her room. No matter what. Anna always had to keep to herself. She just thought that since it was coronation day, things might be different. As she walked in the hallway she tried to remember a time when she and Elsa had spent time together, sister to sister. And the more she thought, the more she realized that her memories of their time together were slowly fading away. And that disturbed her; it made her sad that she would one day forget the good times she had with her older sister. Anna shook her head furiously wiping the depressing thoughts from her mind.<br>'_Well, no reason to be sad today! There are so many opportunities to be happy! Haha!_" She thought before spontaneously bursting into song.  
>"The window is open so's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned 8,000 salad plates!"<br>Anna ran through the castle and while she sang she could only think of one thing,'_true love...what if i meet my true love?_'  
>"For years i've roamed these empty halls, why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates! There'll be actual real live people, it'll be totally strange... but WOW am I so ready for this chaaangeee! Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be lights, for the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night! Don't know if i'm elated or gassy but i'm somewhere in that zone! Cause for the first time in forever...I won't be alone!" The princess now found herself in the royal garden. She picked up the ducklings that took residence there. They were good company sometimes. Their fluffy yellow feathers caressed the princess's hands as she held them.<br>"I can't wait to meet everyone! What if I meet THE ONE?!"  
>The youngest duckling quacked, she and Anna were close friends, and the duckling couldn't help but be excited for the royal. Anna ran off over to where the ballroom was, and she loved the decorations for the party; they were so festive, with the elaborate colors of red, white, green, gold, and pink.<br>"Tonight imagine me gown and all, fetchingly draped against the wall! The picture of sophisticated grace! I suddenly see him standing there, a beautiful stranger tall and fair! I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!"  
>Even though Anna was a princess and in the middle of a song, she couldn't help but stuff her face with the chocolates on the buffet table, she loved the sweet, luxurious taste and couldn't get enough of it.<br>"But then we laugh and talk all evening which is totally bizarre! Nothing like the life i've led so far!"  
>Anna was having so much fun singing and dreaming that she accidentally threw the Roman statue head she'd been dancing with into the pink and white four layer cake that had been made by the best baker in Arrendale. '<em>Good thing the baker and servants aren't here right now...<em>'  
>"Cause for the first time in forever,there'll be magic, there'll be fun! For the first time in forever, i could be noticed by someone! And I know it sounds totally crazy, to dream i'd find romance, but for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance!"<br>'_It's ok to dream, I bet something good is going to happen today!_'

Elsa wasn't feeling well. Pacing back and forth on the blue carpeted floor in her room, she tried to take control of her feelings.  
><em>'What'll I do if they find out?they'll hate me for sure! I can't do this!<em>' Elsa looked up to a picture of her parents that was hanging on the wall. Their faces looked so calm. They hadn't know that they would have a daughter with ice powers. They didn't know that they'd have to lock her up. They didn't know that they'd leave her forever. '_If only they were here, why did you have to go? It was too dangerous, Rapunzel would have understood if you hadn't gone. But you did, and now i'm alone._..'  
>Elsa stared at the portrait for a little longer before continuing the task at hand.<br>"Hmmm, let's try this now..." She'd been wanting to try and hold the scepter and crown for practice every chance she could since the coronation was that day. She timidly plucked the golden jeweled relics from the table. They started to get cold. Her eyes widened in panic. '_Oh no, please no!_' She thought, her emotions overflowing with fear, the scepter and crown began to frost over from the bottom. She quickly laid the now freezing objects on the table.  
><em>'Oh well. I'll try better at the coronation...<em>'  
>"Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always had to be."<br>Elsa turned around. 'so this is it. I wonder how it's going to go today...'  
>"Conceal don't feel..."<br>'_What if they understand me?_'  
>"Put on a show..."<br>'_They wouldn't and you know it._'  
>"Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."<br>'_It's only one day though._'  
>"But it's only for today..."<br>'_It's insufferable...to see what will happen..._'  
>"It's agony to wait!"<br>'_I have to do this, no matter what happens, I will be free. Whether from the duties as royalty, or from hiding my true self._'  
>"Tell the guards to open up the gate!"<br>'_I can do this!_

Anna's eyes widened with excitement as she saw the guards heaving and creaking the gate.  
>"The gate!"<br>'_It's finally opening!_'  
>Anna ran out, it was so much sunnier than she imagined. Crowds of people already began to file into the castle. '<em>I can feel the warm air hugging my arms! There're so many people here! I wonder if my true love is in this crowd!<em>'  
>"For the first time in forever, I'm getting what i'm dreaming of! A chance to change my lonely world, a chance to find true love!"<br>'_I have to make the most of it!_'  
>"And i know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today! Cause for the first time in forever...Nothing's in my way!"<br>Something out of nowhere suddenly collided with Anna's side, pushing her into a fisherman's boat.  
>"Hey!"<br>Anna plucked a scape of seaweed from her head as she looked around to see what caused her to fall.  
>'<em>Whoever did that is going to...woah...he's handsome...<em>'  
>"I mean...heeeey..."<br>Before Anna's eyes was a handsome prince with red hair, copper brown eyes, and a white suit with red and gold trimming.  
>"I am so sorry!" He apologized sincerely.<br>"No, no it's fine! I was getting in the way."  
>"Well, um, I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."<br>"Princess Anna of Arrendale."  
>"Princess!" Hans yelped in surprise.<br>Apparently this surprised the prince's gray and brow horse as well because it jerked, raising the hoof that had been controlling the boat from falling into the bay. Making the boat that the royals were standing in, start to fall.  
>The horse immediately jerked it's hoof back down to regain control of the boat when he saw his fault. And immediately Hans fell on top of Anna. It felt awkward for Anna that she was able to feel Hans warm breath on her throat, and his muscular body touching her petite one. Hans tried to pick himself up and as he did he shot a murderous glance at his royal steed.<br>Hans swooped down not long after rising up and help Anna stand.  
>"I am so sorry your highness..."<br>"Oh no no. It' fine just awkward. I mean you're not awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous!...Wait what?"  
>"When then, I Prince Hans of the Southern Isles would like to formally apologize to the Princess of Arrendale for hitting her with my horse and pushing her into a fisherman's boat."<br>"Oh, it's fine, really."  
>In the distance, bells roared announcing the arrival of the coronation ceremony. Anna couldn't help but stare into the prince's eyes. They were a deep hazel brown that she almost became lost in. The bells' clatter woke her from her thoughts.<br>"Huh? Oh! The coronation! I'm so sorry! I-I have to go! Goodbye!"  
>Without another minute to lose Anna fled, following the brown cobblestone street, hoping to get to the church in time for her sister's coronation.<p>

Elsa was fearful, fearful about what would happen.  
>'<em>Will everyone hate me? Banish me? Lock me away?<em>' With her feet frozen with panic she could not fathom what the towns people would do to her. A knock brought the lonely princess back to her senses.  
>"Your highness? It is time for the coronation, are you ready?"<br>It was Elsa's humble ad helpful maid, Mage. Mage was the only one in the castle who was allowed to see Elsa and take care of Elsa's food and room.  
>"Yes, yes. I am, Mage."<br>"ok then, whenever your highness is ready."  
>"Mage?"<br>"yes your highness?"  
>"What do you do when you are afraid?" Elsa asked. If anyone could help her, it was Mage.<br>"Well..." Mage said. The door creaked a little as the maid leaned against the blocked opening.  
>"What I do is think of all the good things in life. And I tell myself that it is silly to be afraid."<br>"Why is it silly?"  
>"Because if you were scared you wouldn't be able to do anything about the problem."<br>Elsa thought about that answer and decided that it was what she would have to go with. She collected her thoughts and went over to her sturdy white door. She opened the door and came out and embraced Mage.  
>Mage stood there awkwardly. Her wavy red hair laying on her shoulders was currently being squashed against the strong arms of the royal.<br>"Ummm, your majesty... the coronation..."  
>"Oh! Right! I am sorry, let us go, then."<br>Mage and Elsa hooked arms with each other and started walking down the palace hallway. Mage was happy for Elsa and Elsa was just nervous. As they walked away, Elsa wondered if she really had what it took to keep her powers from the world and from Anna.

**Hi everyone! I am just starting this story, so I'm really excited! If you want to see more of this story please review. But even if you don't I will still write(teehee!) **

**See you again hopefully next week! And I saw there is probably going to be a Frozen 2! yay!**


	2. Running away

**Hey guys! Just gonna tell you to please review! I need all the input i can get! **  
><strong>I own nothing. If you have any ideas please tell me! <strong>  
><strong>Oh yeah! I have a little pop out of someone from a different Dreamworks movie...so let's see if you can find it!<strong>

The coronation, it wasn't as horrible as Elsa thought it would had been, but she still had to be on her toes. She was thankful no one had seen how the golden scepter and crown of Arrendale's royal family had started to freeze from the underside.

The party just started and Elsa was amazing to see how much work the staff had put in to decorate the castle for the festive gathering. There were stringers and desserts everywhere. The only problem, Elsa thought, was that they had invited way too many people. Dukes, lords, and chiefs from different lands were everywhere. The newly coronated queen peered around and saw her sister, Anna. '_I hope we'll get along ok..._' Anna came closer to Elsa and finally creased walking and stood next to Elsa. Trumpets sounded and the tone of the guests's voices died down. All eyes were on the queen. Elsa tried to look as confident and regal as she could muster and gave a slight nod. Swiftly, calm waltzing music began to play and the royals danced with any partner they could find.

Elsa looked to her side. '_Anna's not dancing...why?_'  
>"Hi." she murmured.<br>Anna looked surprised"Hi? Hi me?"  
>Elsa wanted to giggle. But decided not to, and just nodded.<br>"You look beautiful" she stated calmly.  
>"Thank you, but you look beautifuller...not fuller! But-you know- even more beautiful..."<br>Elsa couldn't help it now and she giggled with her sister.  
>'<em>This feels good...nice...comfortable...<em>'  
>"So...this is what a party is!" Elsa said with a renewed set of confidence.<br>Anna nodded then added, "It's warmer than I thought."  
>Elsa shook her head in a agreement. She then smelled something delicious...<br>Both she and Anna sniffed the air like hounds.  
>"Chocolate!" they gasped in accordance.<br>The sisters giggled.  
>"You like chocolate too?" Anna inquired.<br>"Of course!" Elsa exclaimed.  
>They stood there in awkward silence, Elsa tried to think of something to bring up, so they could catch up. But every question she had didn't seem good enough.<p>

Finally, Anna came up with a question, though it was not a very good one.  
>"So...you like it like this?"<br>"Like what?"  
>"All the music and the dancing!"<br>"yes, I am enjoying it...why did you want to know?"  
>"Well why don't we keep it like this?"<br>Elsa's eyes popped out of her head.  
>"You mean keep the gates open and let everyone come a visit the castle?"<br>"Exactly!"  
>'<em>it could be fun...but...<em>'

FLASHBACK:

"higher!higher!" toddler Anna squealed.  
>"ok! ok! hold on!"<br>Little Anna squealed in delight and jumped faster and faster going higher and higher until Elsa couldn't keep up.  
>"Anna! Hold on!"<br>Anna kept jumping until she fell because there was nothing to jump onto.  
>"Anna!"<br>In desperate attempt to keep Anna from falling, Elsa frantically shot another piece of ice out of her tiny hands. But, because of her fear, she missed and hit Anna in the head, causing Anna to go unconscious and fall.  
>"Anna!" Elsa cried.<br>END OF FLASHBACK

Elsa shook her head and she couldn't take it, even if it was fun, she couldn't hurt anyone. Not then, not ever.  
>"No."<br>Anna looked heartbroken.  
>"But-but why?"<br>"We just can't!"  
>"But..."<br>Elsa turned around, her heart ached to say yes. 'no, I can't hurt Anna!'  
>"I. AM. SORRY."<br>And with that Elsa walked away and tried to talk to the Duke of Weselton about renewing the bond of trade between them. '_I'm sorry Anna_'

Anna couldn't figure it out. '_Why is she keeping me away?_' Elsa had looked so happy before and Anna couldn't help but notice that Elsa's face looked happy, but her eyes were filled with pain and sadness. As Anna thought, she wasn't watching where she was going and tripped right over the Chief of Berk's "foot" and fell right into the arms of Hans, prince of the Southern Isles.  
>"I caught you!" the royal prince sighed in relief.<br>"Oh! It's you!" the princess exclaimed in surprise.  
>"May I have this dance?"<br>"It would be my pleasure."

Hans took the princess's hand and they gracefully waltzed across the floor as if the dance would last forever.

***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** *****  
>Anna was out of breath, '<em>who knew he loved to dance so much? But it was nice anyways...<em>'  
>Still holding Anna's hand, Hans guided the princess over to the balcony.<br>"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" Anna wanted to find out more about this royal, he was really sweet, and hopefully her true love.  
>"I have 11 older brothers, no sisters,deceased mother, and one really arrogant father."<br>"Oh...what are your brothers like? I bet they're really nice."  
>"no, actually they're quite the opposite."<br>"Really? How so?"Anna questioned.  
>"Well three acted like I didn't even exist, and the other nine never listened to me."<br>"Oh, I know how that feels..."  
>"You do? How?"<br>"Well for years i never even saw my sister, barely even heard her, and if I did see she she would quickly go back into her room looking scared...I wonder why...Am I a just a bad person?"  
>Hans slipped his hand over hers, and Anna face reddened with emotion. '<em>Does he?...could he?...love me?<em>'  
>"Of course you're not! And if any one says anything different I with talk to them! You're amazing and nice and beautiful...and..."<br>Hans looked into Anna's eyes, and Anna looked into his.'_He...he loves me!_'  
>"Well, I-I would never shut you out."<br>Anna smiled, "Okay! Can I just say something crazy?!"  
>Hans chuckled, " I love crazy!"<br>Anna needed to let out her feelings, she loved Hans!' _Am I free to sing out my feelings?_' Anna scoffed inwardly at her own thoughts, '_Of course!_'  
>Anna jumped up and quickly went into song:<br>"All my life has been a series of doors in my face, then suddenly I bump into you!"  
>Hans immediately joined into the song with the other royal.<br>"I was thinking the same thing, cause like, i've been searching my whole life to find my own place, and maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue..."  
>Anna giggled and stepped away from Hans as he brushed his finger against her cheek, making them blush into a rosy pink.<br>"But with you!"  
>"With you!"<br>"I see your face, and it's nothing like i've ever known before..."  
>"Love is an open door!"<br>"Love is an open door with you!"  
>"With you!"<br>"With you!"  
>"Love is an open door..."<br>Anna turned to Hans they had so much fun singing, that she didn't want to stop. They were under a romantic starry night sky that she couldn't help but continue on. But Hans started to sing first.  
>"I mean it's crazy!"<br>"What?"  
>"We finish each other's-"<br>"Sandwiches!"  
>"That's what I was going to say!"<br>Anna smiled this was an amazing night, dancing and singing with her one, her love.  
>"I've never met someone who thinks so much like me!"<br>"Jinx!"  
>"Jinx again!"<br>"Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!"  
>"You!"<br>"And I!"  
>"Are just meant to be!"<br>Anna twirled in Hans arms dancing with the music.  
>"Say goodbye!"<br>"Goodbye!"  
>"To the pains of the past!"<br>"We don't have to feel it anymore..."  
>"Love is an open door!"<br>"Love is an open door!"  
>"Life can be so much more,"<br>"With you!"  
>"With you!"<br>"And you!"  
>"love is an open door..."<br>Anna sighed in content while she and Hans's hands were touching. She never felt this way before. She had no problem forgetting about Elsa and her troubles as long as she was with Hans.  
>"Can I just say something crazy?" Hans requested.<br>Anna just giggled as Hans knelt on one knee.  
>"Will you marry me?"<br>Anna was impressed and very, very excited. '_He's proposing to me?_'  
>"Yes! Yes!" Anna jumped up and down crazily.<br>Hans breathed a sign of relief.  
>"We should probably get my sister's blessing, huh?"<br>"Yah, good thing that she's at the party..."  
>"Yup! But, I do wonder why she was so up tight earlier..."<p>

Elsa looked around, she felt guilty that she probably ruined the best day of her sister's life. She remembered the times when she and Anna would play together and build snowmen. '_If only I could control my powers, maybe things could be different..._'  
>"Q-Queen Elsa!" a man's voice destroyed the thoughts she had.<br>Elsa turned around, and at first seeing the prince, Hans. She had heard about him. And heard rumors at the party of him trying to win many princesses' hearts just for the crown. But, what she didn't expect was to see Anna with him.  
>"Elsa! I mean, your majesty..."<br>Anna and the prince bowed.  
>Elsa tried to regain control of her thoughts.<br>"Yes?"  
>"We would-"<br>"Like your blessing..."  
>"Our marriage!" They cried joyously together.<br>Elsa couldn't believe it,'_Marriage?! That's insane!_' As much as Elsa wanted to she her sister happy, this was just too much!  
>"M-marriage?" Elsa sputtered.<br>"Yes!" Anna, obviously excited.  
>"N-no, I can't do that..."<br>"Why not?"  
>'<em>Please Anna just let him go!<em>' Elsa closed her eyes in frustration, this was not how she wanted the night to go.  
>"Anna, may I talk to you...alone?"<br>Her sister just held her arms tighter around the prince's arm.  
>"No! What you have to say you can say to the both of us!"<br>Elsa sighed, this was definitely not going to be a good night.  
>"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."<br>"You can if it's true love!" the royal argued.  
>'<em>Anna...<em>'  
>"What do you know about true love?"<br>Elsa didn't mean to sound harsh, but she wanted to get her point out. But, what she didn't expect was what her sibling was to say next.  
>"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!"<br>Elsa wanted to cry, she really did. But she needed composure and firmness. Even if heart was broken.  
>"You asked me for you blessing and my answer is no."<br>Hans stepped up, "Your highness, if I may-"  
>Elsa couldn't take it anymore, she had to close the gates, she couldn't allow her powers to be uncontrollable now.<br>"No you may not, and I suggest you leave."  
>Elsa walked away and spotted a nearby guard.<br>"Shut the gates, the party is over." Elsa commanded.  
>Elsa started walking swiftly away to her escape, she knew Anna would probably follow her. She felt a warm hand touch her glove and it slipped off her hand.<br>'A_nna...wait...that's my glove!_'  
>"My glove!"Elsa yelped.<br>"Elsa please!"  
>"Give me back my glove!"<br>Back now the people of the party were staring at the two.  
>"Elsa please!" Anna cried just holding the glove tighter, "I can't live like this anymore!"<br>Elsa held her breath, she knew how it felt, she felt like it everyday. But, she couldn't, she had to keep her sister safe.  
>"Then leave!" she whispered.<br>Elsa kept walking as long as she left swiftly she wouldn't need her glove.  
>"Why do you shut me out?!" Anna cried behind her back.<br>"Anna..."  
>Elsa was finally noticing the crowds of royals staring.<br>"No! Why!"  
>Elsa couldn't take it, she tried to hold it in, but it was becoming <em>incontrollable.<em>  
>"Anna stop!" Elsa shouted.<br>Ice ran through her veins and shot out of her hands creating an icy barrier around herself. Elsa was horrified with herself and her sister's face was covered with fear. '_No,no,no,no!_' Elsa could only think of one thing to do. Run. Elsa sprinted out of the castle grounds only to run into her beloved people. 'N_o! get away!_'  
>"Queen Elsa is there something wrong?" a mother asked holding her baby.<br>Elsa just stepped back, bumping into a fountain. The water isolated creating horrific messing of frozen water. The towns people gasped, babies cried. '_Please! I'm not going to hurt anyone!_' The palace doors suddenly barged open and guards from the Duke of Weselton ran onto the stairs. With the sudden noise and shouting, Elsa had moved around too quick, causing ice to fly out of her hands and onto the staircase, making the guards(and Duke) slip and fall.  
>Elsa looked around for a trail to run along and escape from everyone.<br>"Elsa!"  
>The terrified queen turned around in time before she started running away from everything. She didn't really pay attention to what happened next, she just ran far, away.<p>

**Ok guys! Thanks to ZJohnson and iAMCAMBRIA for reviewing! This chapter was a bit longer than the last, but I had fun writing it! Don't worry, it's not going to just be Anna and Elsa and Frozen! **  
><strong>hint: someone new is coming to Arrendale...if you know what I mean...hint hint!<strong>  
><strong>Bye! Please review! <strong>


	3. Arriving to the scene

**Hey guys! It's me again! Review please! Even if you don't have an account, it doesn't mean that you can't review! Sorry for the delay on the story! Here you, enjoy!**

Jack was flying over to North's hideout, allowing to be carried away by the wind. He had just finished frosting New Zealand again when the Guardian lights had illuminated the night sky. Jack hoped Pitch hadn't come back, but then again, why else would he be called? With the wind blowing through his hair, the winter sprite traveled over to the North Pole.

"What I am here for?" Bunnymund asked worriedly

"Has Pitch come back?" Toothiana inquired

North shook his head no, his big white beard swaying side to side

"Where were you before you came here, Jack?" The big man questioned.

Jack was surprised._Why is North asking me this?_

"I was in New Zealand, spreading the frost."

North paced back and forth with a confused look on his face. He then closed his eyes and cleared his throat. When he opened his eyes he placed his focus on Jack.

"There has been an unsuspected winter in the town of Arrendale."

Toothiana gasped. Sandman was surprised. Jack's eyebrows knotted together. While Bunny just rolled his eyes.

"Obviously it was just Jack having some 'fun'."

_What? I would never do that!_

"For your information, I did not do that. It is in the middle of July over there, Kangaroo" Jack retorted.

Bunny's face was filled with disgust for the name, Jack had given him.

"Aw, shut your trap!" Bunnymund growled.

Jack stepped up, "What'll you do about it?" He dared.

Bunnyman snarled and towered above Jack, "Why you!"

North stepped in front of the two arguing guardians. He grabbed Bunnymund's shoulder and thrust the rabbit away from Jack. Then he took hold of Jack and walked out of the room

"A word…" the Russian swordsman rumbled.

"But…" Jack whimpered.

"Wrong word!" North chirped.

He pulled Jack into the workroom and locked the door shut be hind him. _What is happening?! Why does North just want to talk to me?! _Jack stared at North, eyes filled with curiosity, questioning why North had wanted to talk in private. North sighed. As much as he wanted to take the whole conversation to all the guardians, but he didn't want Jack and Bunny to interrupt in another argument.

"About the winter in the town of Arrendale…You sure you didn't cause this?" North asked.

"I know I didn't!" Jack stormed.

_ Why does he not believe me?_

"OK! OK! Calm down…no then. I ask of you to go and see what caused this. Don't do anything rash, for all we know, this could possibly be from Pitch."

Jack nodded his head. _I'll finally be able to check the town!_ Jack had never explored in Arrendale, he only flew around to create the winters there.

"Ok, I'll go now then."

North agreed and hoped that Jack would be ok.

Jack flew as fast as he could, desiring to finish as fast a he could so he could go back to the pole and eat the elves' cookies. He finally made it to the outskirts of the town in the forest. As emthe cold wind blew past his ears, Jack wondered about the mission. _How could it have snowed? I'm the only one with ice powers…right? Is it Pitch? I don't think snow is Pitch's type of thing…then who is it? Will I be able to stop it? I will, North is counting on me… Maybe I should check on the townsfolk. If this is a bad winter, then they won't be ready for the cold. I could at least try and see if I could help..._

**THUNK!**

Jack hadn't watched were he was going, actually he didn't even know that he could crash into trees.

"wah?"

He fell to the ground and tumbled into the freshly fallen snow. His ears ringing and vision going black.

His whole body hurt, and he didn't want to wake up. The snow was cold enough for Jack that it was comfortable, and the snow was so fresh that it felt like a pillow. Jack blinked his eyes open, that was a harsh fall. He looked up, and instead of the cloudy sky he was expecting, Jack saw a girl. No older than 19 he expected. She was beautiful. Her hair was a platinum blonde, her eyes were a deep icy blue, while her cheeks were a rosy pink. And even though she had her hair put up in a neat bun, you still saw the silvery white highlights in her hair.

"Are you ok?" the girl asked.

Jack looked around, his head still not processing that the girl had asked him something. Then it clicked. _Oh yeah, flew into a tree, didn't know that I could do that…well, surprise!_ He retorted to himself sarcastically.

"Umm, are you ok?" the girl asked again.

The fallen guardian looked back up at the girl and tried his best to nod. The girl's face seemed to ease up, but her posture still seemed quite tense. _I wonder why…_ The blonde held her arm out and Jack grabbed hold and sat up. Why is she out here?

"What's your name?"

"Elsa."

_Beautiful._

"I'm Jack."

_Wait…_

"You see me?"

The girl shook her head 'yes'.

"Why are you out here?"

"What? You don't know?" her voice filled with worry.

_What is going on?!_

Jack shook his head. And immediately the girl stepped back.

"Then-then you have to get away from me!"

As much as Jack hated to see the girl so worried, he was glued to his spot in concerned awe. Then the girl ran away with fear covering her face and tears escaping from her eyes.

_That was strange…What was she doing out there? What was she afraid of?_ Jack stepped on the town's stoned walkway and decided to snoop around. No one can see me anyway. He decided to go check out the castle. A guard was just walking into the fortress so Jack swiftly walked behind the guard and started to walk around the castle halls.

"Sir, what will we do?"

Jack here someone speak and walked into the room to listen. He sat down on a blue couch and eavesdropped.

"We give the townspeople warm clothing and soup until Princess Anna comes back, or until this winter has ended." A red head replied

"What about the runaway?"

_Runaway?_

"The queen will be dealt with by the princess."

"Should I send my men to go search for the Queen, Prince?"

"No. If Princess Anna doesn't come back soon, then we will send our men to get Queen Elsa."

_Wait, Elsa? Queen?_

"Yes sir."

The other man walked out of the room. The red head, and as Jack supposed, Prince, walked over towards Jack. Noticing that the man just wanted the chair, the guardian jumped up just in time before the prince sat down. The prince's face was automatically clouded with confusion. The redhead stood up, rubbed his bottom and placed a blanket on top the seat of the chair.

"It's cold…"the prince grumbled before falling asleep.

_Whoops._

Jack flew out of the castle. Now he knew that the girl he met was the cause of this. He knew not how, but he was going to find out.

**Dum!Dum!Dum! Tell what you thought in the reviews! Thank you iamCAMBRIA for reviewing! See you next chapter!**


	4. Nightmares in a heart

**Hey peoples! I'm writing this chapter today too! Hope you like it!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

_  
>Hans was exhausted, all day he had councils with the different dukes and duchesses in the castle. Everyone was trapped. Trapped in a place that they were supposed to love. Beautiful Arrendale was now a cage. No one could escape the frozen town. The fjord was frozen, so no one could sail away, and it was too cold to travel on foot or even horse. He hoped Anna would be okay, he loved her. With all his heart he loved her.<p>

The redheaded prince walked over to a peacock blue couch. As soon as he sat down he felt the cold cushions. _Great. Just great._  
>"It's cold…" he mumbled as he stood up and placed a blanket on the seat cushions. Then he rested back onto the chair and fell into a deep, dark sleep.<p>

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

_"__Hello…" Hans heard a deep menacing voice._  
><em>Hans looked around, only to see complete darkness.<em>  
><em>"<em>_Where are you? Come out where I can see you!"_  
><em>"<em>_My boy, I am all around you. I am surrounding you. I am the shadows, I am the darkness. I am the one who feeds on your fears. I am here, forever."_  
><em>Hans was terrified now, he shrunk in the couch as if he were still a little child, afraid of the dark.<em>  
><em>"<em>_What do you want?"_  
><em>Only a chuckle responded at first.<em>  
><em>"<em>_What do you want?" Hans shouted._  
><em>"<em>_Oh, it's not what I want, boy. It's what you want."_  
><em>Hans eyes were wide open, not believing what he heard and confused.<em>  
><em>"<em>_What do you mean?"_  
><em>"<em>_I know you want the crown, you want to rule. You may think you love that poor excuse of a princess, but deep inside, you know you are only luring her into your plan to rule, to conquer."_  
><em>"<em>_No…no…it's not true!" Hans desperately whispered, "get out of my head!"_  
><em>The man only cackled, his laugh filling the air. Hans couldn't see, but he felt things biting at him.<em>  
><em>"<em>_No! No! Get away! No!" his scream filling his nightmare._  
><em>It stayed that way until it felt like there was nothing left of himself to scream at the terrifying darkness. Then he fell into oblivion.<em>

The prince shot up, beads of sweat rolling down his neck and forehead. He didn't feel the same as he was before the nightmare, which was expected after that horrifying ordeal.  
>"Please help me…"he whimpered to the empty room.<br>Hans calmed himself down a little, and tried to fall back asleep, closing his now completely black-filled eyes.  
><strong>_<strong>

**Duh! Duh! Duh! Things are getting exciting now! Sorry this was a short chapter, but I think it was worth it!**  
><strong>Thank you iamCAMBRIA for reviewing.<strong>

**See yah next chapter! Please review! Jelsa forever!**

**Byeeee! Stay frosty!**


	5. Finding Hope

**Hey people! How ya doing? Have any requests? Ideas? Please review! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and given me reviews! I have had a serious case of writer's block and it was baaaaaad! But, hopefully y'all will like this chapter!**

**iamCAMBRIA: Thank you! I was so scared you were serious! *lets a sigh out and wipes forehead* Thank you for always reviewing! I'll try and make the stories longer or post 2 chapters at a time!Thanks! **

**Enjoy! ;)**

Jack flew threw the cold wintery air. He needed to get to Elsa, before this situation got worse. It was strange though, she was the one that made the winter, but she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt anyone…

_"__Then you have to get anyway from me!" Elsa cried. _  
><em>The girl ran away, tears running down her cheeks…<em>

_If anything, she was protecting me. But were her powers that harmful? Was that why she was running away? Why was she running away in the first place? And who was that red-haired prince? He didn't look like he was enjoying anything, not like there was anything to enjoy, but still…_ The wind started to become out of control, making Jack slow down. _Either I slow down and have the chance of flying in the wrong direction, or I walk to the North Mountain. I choose walk._ The boy landed on the soft snow. His bare feet enjoying the coolness of it, the cold never bothered him anyway**(haha)**. He started to walk, but broke into a run when realizing what was at stake if he didn't hurry. He needed to get to Elsa. He had to stop this winter, and he had to help Elsa.

Jack traveled all night, he was immortal, so he didn't need to sleep much. Except on the nights of the new moon, for some reason he wasn't very powerful on those nights, almost like he regained a little bit of his humanity on those nights. North had always thought that it was because Manny was not showing, and he was like their leader. Jack looked up at the moon, it was light brightly, as if Manny was excited.

The next morning, Jack was out of breath and only at the bottom level of the mountain. _You got to be kidding me! How did she run this far?_ Jack panted, resting his hands on his bent knees. The winter storm was suddenly getting worse. _What is happening?_ He looked up, his eyes only seeing the mountain side that looked as if it never ended. He took a breath and put his hand on a rock that was sticking out. He was about to put his toes in a foot hold when he saw something to the side gleam. Jack jumped off the side and walked over to the shining object. Jack was surprised when he found a stair case. It was flawlessly from ice. Jack climbed the stairs step by step, his hand sliding along the rail. It was cool, sturdy, and sparkling. And the more he walked up the stairs, the more he fell in love with them. When he reached the top, he set his eyes upon a beautiful palace of ice. It shone like the stars in the night sky due to the ice. It was colored with the different shades of purple and blue.  
>A scream pierced the air and Jack caught the sight of two people falling down the mountain, one a girl with strawberry blonde hair, and the other, a muscular blonde man. He ran over to the edge and looked down. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he saw that the two were fine and unharmed in the fresh snow that had fallen recently. The guardian turned around and sprinted over to the ice palace. When he arrived at the front doors, the walls were a red color, and the they were creaking. He hoped that Elsa was ok. He opened the doors and looked around. A beautiful ice fountain was in front of him with a set of stairs behind. His ears pricked up when he heard sobbing far away.<br>"Elsa?" Jack called through the palace.  
>The sobbing immediately stopped. After a few seconds, the desolate queen stepped into the room. Her face was flushed from crying so much. She rubbed her eyes, wiping away the remaining tears.<br>"Y-you're that boy from yesterday…"  
>Elsa's hands fell away from her now wide open eyes. She pulled her hands behind her back.<br>"Then you have to get away from me! I could hurt you! I've already hurt someone!" the queen demanded.  
>Jack stepped closer, making Elsa take a step back.<br>"I can help you. I can help stop this winter."  
>Tears began to stream down Elsa's face, "How can you stop this winter? How can you stop me?!"<br>Jack jumped up and flew behind Elsa, and took hold of her waist with his staff, making Elsa yelp in surprise. He held his free hand up and formed a snowflake in his hand.  
>"I can teach you how to control your powers." He said gently.<br>He wasn't used to being close to girls like this, except for Tooth, but this was different. He knew that he had wanted Elsa to listen to him, but was touching her mandatory? His face immediately felt hot and Jack stepped away from the queen.  
>"You're like me…" she breathed.<br>Her eyes were wider than before, making her look kinda cute to Jack. W_ait, no stop. Don't think about that._ He put his attention back to Elsa, and she almost looked like she was about to break. He put his hand on her shoulder. For comfort, nothing else.  
>"Elsa", he said softly, "What's wrong?"<br>Elsa practically fell into Jack and started sobbing, making his hoodie wet. Jack's face went red all the way to his ears._ I didn't expect this…_

Elsa cried into Jack hoodie, she knew that she had just met him, but she needed someone to talk to. Jack had the same powers as she did and he was even willing to help her. The warm of his body was comforting to her, not to hot, but not too cold, like her's. But it felt different in a way.  
>"My sister came, she tried to talk to me and make me stop the winter. But I didn't know how, and I panicked. I think I shot some ice out, but I don't know. Now everything is ruined, Arrendale is frozen, my sister could be dying or hurt, and I'm alone…"<br>Elsa talk to Jack, even though her face remained in Jack's chest. It my be awkward for him, but she felt like a weight was lifted from her since she was actually able to touch someone without hurting them.  
>"But you're not alone.", She heard a whisper from Jack, "I'll help you."<br>Elsa finally stepped away from Jack, calm enough to stand on her own. See looked out onto the balcony. The sky was more cleared. The moon was a crescent shape now, with stars sparkling brighter than usual surrounding it. Before after she ran away, the sky was black at nighttime. But now the night sky was a velvety navy blue, as if it showed that the night was a little more peaceful and the moon shined brighter than usual, shedding a little bit of hope into her heart. _Maybe there'll be a little brighter tomorrow…_

**That's all for now guys! I might post another chapter today too if I'm not too lazy. ;) Thank you iamCAMBRIA and Guest for reviewing! I guess more people liked my one shot: As You Wish better than this story so I might continue that story. Please review! Bye bye! **

**Jelsa Forever!**


	6. A note from the author

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for your continued support! Thank you Fatally, Huntz798, Rosenia, and designing9749 for following. Thank you Fatally, dragonking9746, and iamCAMBRIA for favoriting. Thank you iamCAMBRIA, ZJohnson, and Guest for reviewing. *throws balloons everywhere* Yaaaaay! Ok then, I will update soon. But, some ice cream sandwiches are calling me so, byyeeeeeeee! **

**Jelsa forever!**


	7. He's Back

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter I'm posting! I just finished the book Four(its part of the Divergent series) Eeeeek! It was soooooo gooooood! *dances around the room like a maniac* **  
><strong>Anyway, enjoy!<strong>

Jack held Elsa's shoulders. She was so tense. Was it because of him, or was she always like this? He smoothed his fingers over her shoulders.

"Loosen up. If you're too tense and worried, it will just get out of control." He whispered in her ear.

He had started teaching her how to control herself and helping her unlock hidden secrets about her powers a week was still in a eternal winter, but no matter what, Elsa just wasn't able to stop it or melt it. She definitely seemed to be improving, but something was holding her back, Jack could tell. _But what?_ Elsa nodded and tried to relax according to Jack's commands.

"Ok then."

Jack moved his hands to hers and positioned them forward. Elsa looked at him and Jack nodded. Ice flowed through Elsa's fingers and over to the opposite wall. But, because of the force she put into the blast, Elsa fell back into Jack's arms, making the ice spread to the ceiling as well. At first Jack was uncomfortable, but he helped her to her feet.

"Stable yourself, balance your weight on both feet. Lock in your position." Jack instructed.

Elsa moved her legs and tried her best to stay stable. Her cheeks were full of red color. _I wonder why…_ Jack just tried to ignore it. But it was very hard. _Does she like me? I wouldn't mind, she's so beautiful, and small but yet very powerful. And she's nice and fun and protective…Wait? What?! Stop!_ Jack sighed, but he knew what was happening. He was falling in love.

Elsa felt herself blushing like crazy. _This is so embarrassing!_ I hope he doesn't notice!

"Let's take a break." Jack said.

Elsa nodded, unable to do anything else. She turned around to walk over to the balcony for some fresh air. Something cold smacked the back of her head. _Snow…_ Elsa turned around.

"Wha-"

Another snowball collided with her face. Elsa wiped it off only to see Jack with a mischievous smile covering his formed a snowball in her hand.  
>"Oh, You're On!"<p>

With one snowball in her hand, she formed another one in her opposite hand. She ran sideways of Jack and flung one at him. The ball hit its target, right in Jack's face. Jack used his staff to create a ginormous snowball in which he had to carry with both of his hands. Jack looked around. He didn't see Elsa. _Where is she?_

"Where could the queen be?" Jack taunted.

Elsa giggled and Jack turned around only to be covered in a giant snowball. He wiggled, but it was no use. He was obviously entrapped. Elsa stepped in front of him.

"Now your immobilized." Elsa giggled.  
>"Hey no fair!" Jack laughed.<p>

Elsa just laughed and threw a snowball at his face.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally the fight was done. Elsa had defeated Jack and had released him. She helped him up.

"Now, time to sleep." Elsa ordered.  
>Jack groaned and held onto Elsa's sleeve staying on the floor,"But I don't want to go to sleep!"<br>Elsa chuckled and shook his hand off her, "Jack, you never seem to sleep!"

Elsa noticed Jack suck in a breath._ I wonder why…_

Jack held his breath. He had never told Elsa about him being a Guardian and stuff. He knew she had just been messing around, but… he knew he needed to tell her.

"Elsa, go to bed. I'll tell you a story."

Elsa walked over to her room. The color scheme for the most part was blue and white. Snowflake patterns were everywhere. Jack watched her creep into her bed. He sat down on a chair Elsa had made. It was a rocking chair made of ice (of course), Jack started to tell his story while rocked back and forth on the chair.

"Once, long ago, there was a boy. His name was Jackson Overland. He had a wonderful family. One day, he took his youngest sister to go ice skating. She had never done it before, and Jack wanted to give her the experience. Unfortunately, the lake's ice they were skating on was too thin. And the ice started to crack right where the sister was. Instead of having his sibling's life taken, Jack took her place and saved her, but fell into the frozen lake."

Elsa gasped, "What happened to the boy?"

"During the night he woke up and was breaking out of the ice. He walked around and nobody noticed him, in fact, they walked right through him. He didn't remember anything, he didn't know what to do. Finally he found his purpose. He spread frost and ice and snow all over the world and played with children. But he was still lonely. One day, he was collected by the guardian, and together they had to get rid of the evil Pitch Black who spread darkness and fear everywhere he went. During their adventure, he got his memories back. Because of his part in the victory against Pitch Black, he became a member of the guardians, thus he was turned immortal. He never had to sleep, eat, or die. And he is still alive now. But only the people who believe in him can see him."  
>"Why would you tell me that story?" Elsa questioned.<br>Jack sighed, "He's me."  
>Elsa got out of the bed and stood in front of him, "So you're immortal?", she quivered in nervousness out of being next to an immortal being.<br>Jack nodded yes.

"And Pitch is defeated?"

Jack was opened his mouth to answer when a dark shadow encased the room.

"That is where you are wrong, my dear."

The shadows collected into one and formed a tall man. Elsa's eyes widened in fright. _Who is he? Is this Pitch Black?_ The man had golden eyes, slicked back dusty gray hair, a long gray tunic-like garment, long boney fingers, and a wicked smile. Elsa stepped back only to be captured in a cage of shadows.

"Elsa!"

A chuckle was heard and Jack turned around and took on a fighting stance. His eyes narrowed and a frown formed onto his once calm face.

"What are you doing here, Pitch?"  
>The boogeyman laughed, "Isn't it obvious?" The man's eyes narrowed into slits and his face became deadly, "I'm here to get my revenge. I hate you and I hope you know what it is like to feel your own fear. I want it to consume you. And there's only one way to do that."<p>

Jack's eyes widened in realization. _No_.

"I can hear your thoughts, that is… when they're made from fear," Pitch laughed, "Really, Jack, you're hopeless."  
>"No, don't do this! Take me instead!"<br>"Hmmm, NO."

Pitch grinned, showing his pointed teeth. The shadows began to form again, but this time around Elsa and Pitch. Jack ran over to Elsa and tried to grab hold of her, but all he did was place his hand into the darkness. Even though they were nowhere to be seen, Jack heard Elsa scream his name.

"No! Elsa!"  
>Pitch's laugh rang through the air, "Come on, Frost. All this for a mere human with some power like yours? How pathetic. Oh well."<p>

It was silent for a couple of moments, but then, Pitch reappeared. Without Elsa.

"Oh yes. Don't try to go after us, Frost. But if you do, well…you knew what will happen." Pitch grinned and disappeared again.  
>"No! Elsa!"<p>

Jack was scared now, Elsa was gone. He had failed in protecting her. He had to do something. He had to tell the Guardians. Elsa may have not been a child, but she was special and needed to be protected. Jack just hoped that she wouldn't feed Pitch her fright.

_Elsa. Elsa. Please don't give up on me. I will find you and save you. I promise. Please don't lose hope, don't fear. _

**Oh snap! What will happen now? Duh duh duh! Please review! And I will update soon! Byeeeeeeee! **


	8. Fight It

**Hey guys! I'm updating today (obviously). Review review review! I had the weirdest nightmare last night that picture day in my school was tomorrow! Looks down at paper and reads* What?! It's tomorrow! Ahhhh! *runs around the room like a maniac***

**North: Anyways, I vill take Zara's place. To iamCAMBRIA: I vill not tell you where the ice cream is, it is my secret! Thank you for reading my- I mean- Zara's story though! **

**To Guest: Thank you for reviewing, and Zara always updates!**

**Enjoy!**

Jack's head was spinning like a toddler on a swivel chair. _What do I do? Elsa's gone! What will Pitch do to her if I don't come? Should I take the chances and go after her? I'll get the guardians! _He got up, and flew off to North's hideout.

Elsa woke up. _I guess I blacked out… What happened?_ She tried to get up but groaned and collapsed. Her ankle throbbed in pain._ Aw! I twisted it! It hurts so much!_ She raised her head to view her surroundings, looked around, and gasped. Millions upon millions of golden eyes stared back at her. Elsa immediately looked down, they scared and intimidated her. They were dark shapes in the form of horses. As black and terrifying as they were, they had piercing, glowing eyes. They wouldn't touch her, but they were surrounding her, just orbiting around her like she was prey. She tried to move her hands, but they were cuffed and immovable. She started to panic. _What am I doing here? Where am I? _

"W-where am I?", she whispered into the silence that pressed down around her.

Nothing answered her. The horses stopped. They raised their heads up and screeched, making Elsa cringe. At once the horses began to dissolve into the walls and shadows replaced their former positions, oozing from the darkness. The shadows came up in front of her and formed into a man. Immediately Elsa remembered what had happened. _He took me! He took me from Jack!_

"So you're awake.", He grinned.  
>"Why am I here, Pitch?", Elsa said through gritted teeth.<br>Pitch cackled. He bent down and raised Elsa's head to the level of his. He did it carefully and almost sickeningly sweet and gentle.  
>"You're here to break Jack Frost's heart. To make him crumble. And you, will be my queen."<br>Elsa's bravery was decreasing rapidly. She didn't want to stay there, but she didn't want Jack to hurt himself. But, she could only wish one thing. _Jack, come soon._

Jack flew over to the North Pole. He needed to get help. He flew right past the Yetis and got in front of North.

"Jack! Vut are you doing here?", North asked with a cheery smile  
>"Elsa's gone. Pitch took her.", Jack replied grimly.<p>

North's smile turned into a frown.

"Pitch? Pitch is alive?"  
>"Well, he was never really dead.", Jack stated, "Please, please help me get her back!"<br>"Are you sure that this isn't a trap?", North asked.  
>"It probably is a trap, but I can't leave Elsa."<p>

North understood. He turned on the Northern lights. In minutes, all the guardians were gathered in the meeting room. Bunny looked tired and stressed out, Tooth was her cheerful self, and Sandy was well…sandy.

"We have to go after Pitch!", North declared.  
>Tooth gasped, "you mean…he's alive?"<br>"Of course he's alive.", Jack muttered. _Let's just go get Elsa!_  
>"What's wrong with Jack?", asked Tooth, hurt by his tone of voice.<br>"Ehhh, Pitch stole the…project he was working on."

Jack stared at North incredulously. _Project? Elsa isn't just some project! She's more than that! At least to me!_

"You mean the sheila?", Bunny asked.  
>"Yes! Can we go now?!", Jack asked, completely exasperated.<br>"No, we need a plan first! We can't just rush headfirst into this! We might get killed for Christmas' sake!", North declared.

"Okay, so what do we do?!", Jack demanded peevishly.

"First, we'll portal to Pitch's lair. Then we'll sneak up on Pitch and attack him. After that we'll get Elsa, Jack's project, and go."

"Fair enough, now LET'S GO!"

North reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his magical snow globes.

"Pitch's lair", he whispered.

The portal opened, showing nightmares swarming and dark cave tunnels. The guardians stepped inside and walked around looking for doorways. Jack hoped Elsa wasn't too far.

"Elsa!", He shouted.

Only silence answered him. The nightmares began to swarm around the group. They made different shrieking noises.

"What are they doing?", Tooth asked shakily.  
>"They're calling Pitch", Sandy signaled with an unhappy face.<br>From the tunnel wall, a giant shadow crept down to the floor. It swelled up in front of Bunnymund, forming the shape of Pitch.

"Ah, you're finally here, although, it is really such a waste of time, both yours and mine, to be here.", Pitch grinned.  
>"Ah, shut your trap, you know what we're here for.", Bunny growled as the rest nodded in agreement.<br>"Really, Bunny you need to be quiet, talking doesn't suit you at all.", Pitch taunted, "I already have my plans for you."

Pitch snapped his fingers and suddenly the walls formed a more circular structure, and glass walls separated the guardians into different cages. The only part that wasn't enclosed was in the middle, where Pitch was. There, Elsa appeared and she was chained to the floor and Pitch stood in front of her with a wicked grin of someone who just won a game.

Elsa woke up, but she kept her eyes closed. Everything was silent. She was still chained to the ground, but suddenly something was different. There was noise. Voices. She heard_…Jack?_ Elsa blinked her eyes open. Around her, all the guardians were trapped in cages.

"Elsa!"

She turned around to see Jack. _Jack!_ She tried to get up, but her swollen ankle buckled under her, making her collapse to the ground again as she grimaced in pain.

"Elsa! Elsa!", Jack called, fear lacing his voice.  
>"I'm okay!", she reassured him.<br>"No you're not, at least, not for long.", Pitch said.

Elsa looked up fearfully._ What is he going to do? _

"Yes, yes, that's it, FEAR.", Pitch whispered menacingly.  
>"Elsa don't be afraid! We'll get you out of here!", Jack yelled.<br>Pitch laughed, "How? You're entrapped! I have finally captured you! You see? There's no hope!"

Elsa turned to look at Sandy, he had the most hope of the guardians, he was the guardian of good dreams, he of all people should be able to stay positive and put on an encouraging face on. But even he looked lost and hopeless.

"What are you going to do?", Elsa asked, terrified.  
>"You're about to see my dear.", Pitch answered.<p>

Pitch could feel the fear radiating off of Elsa. This is exactly what he wanted. Now everything was ready.

"Welcome to my lair! Now then, I shall perform a trick to one participant in my audience. Who volunteers? You?", Pitch pointed to Elsa, "Yes? Then let's get started!"

All the guardians were yelling at Pitch, begging him to let her go. _This is just too easy!_ He collected all the shadows and nightmares in the lair into a ball in his hand. He pointed his hands to Elsa and released all the darkness in a beam. The nightmares and shadows swarmed inside Elsa, entering her threw her mouth, nose, ears, and even penetrating through her skin. She screamed but sat rigidly still.

"Elsa!", Jack screamed.

Sandy looked utterly defeated. Bunnymund stared, horror filling his eyes. Toothiana had her hands pressed against the glass wall of the cage, eyes wide open and fearful with her hand covering her open mouth. North was attacking the wall, screaming for Elsa. Jack, Jack was the most fun to watch for Pitch. He was pushing against the wall with his side, tears screaming down his face, his voice hoarse already from yelling so much. Pitch almost felt sorry for him, almost. Ok, no, not really. He laughed. A lot.

Finally the area around Elsa was clear. Her hair and dress was black, while her skin was an ashy gray. Her eyes were wide open, they sparkled gold. Pitch walked over and unlocked her chains. The swollen ankle on her was healed. Her posture was perfect with her hands clasped in front of her. _Perfect_. Pitch smiled, everything was going according to plan. Elsa stood up and unfolded her hands, making nightmare sand shoot out around her.

"Now then, let the games begin!", Pitch yelled.

He disappeared and opened the guardians' cages.

Jack saw North rush out the cage first with a tremendous roar. _What is Pitch planning? Shoot._ Black sand shot out and hit North in the hip, he fell to the ground in agony. He turned his head to see Elsa doing the same to Tooth.

"Fight her if you want to live!" Pitch called from the shadows, cackling.

_Double Shoot._

**Ahhhh! What is Jack to do? Find out the next time I update! Please review! Thank you Guest and iamCAMBRIA for reviewing! Jelsa Forever! Byeeee!**


	9. Trouble Still

**Hey guys! It's me again! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been trapped in a writer's block! First of all, I would like to thank my wonderful, fantastic, and intelligent editor for always editing my chapters. Second of all, I would like to thank North for doing the intro last time. Sorry, but he won't be doing an intro today. He's a little busy with fighting evil Elsa, nothing too bad. Anyways, thank you iamCAMBRIA and Guest for reviewing. And thank you lotrjesusfreak for favoriting! Thank you sweetmintycupcake and lotrjesusfreak.**  
><strong>Ok then, enjoy!<strong>

Elsa felt dizzy. She didn't recognize anything, it was so dark. Then everything lightened up and she was able to see her surroundings. She saw something in front of her which horrified her. Jack and all the guardians were free from their containers, but they were fighting…her?_ No, no, no, this can't be right!_ She saw herself shoot black sand at North, hitting him in the hip. Bunnymund roared in rage and tossed one of his boomerangs at her. Evil Elsa dodged and hit Bunny in the leg. He fell down and groaned, now he was immobilized. Jack came running towards her. He shouted something, but his voice was mute to her. She didn't want to injure him, but as if her body didn't care, the black sand flew directly to his heart. Jack dodged it, but it hit Tooth in the wing. Tooth crashed into the ground, pain displayed on her face.  
>Sandman ran over to Tooth, and Elsa's evil mind saw her opportunity. She shot the nightmare sand directly to Sandy. But, to Elsa's relief, he destroyed it with his dream sand. North shouted something, Sandy and Jack nodded. Sandman created his whips from his sand. He started to try to hit Elsa. <em>What?! No! I don't mean to do this!<em> She felt something warm touch her arm. It was Jack, she knew his touch. As if she could hear his thoughts, she heard him.

_'__Elsa fight the darkness'_ She wanted him to help her, and even though she knew Jack wouldn't be able to hear her, Elsa thought back. _Help me, Jack._

Jack tightened his grip. He had heard her. Or at least he thought he had. She had asked for help. Something jabbed him in the stomach. It was Elsa. Or at least dark Elsa. _This is confusing…_ Jack thought.  
>"She's still in there! I know it!"<br>North nodded, "Sandy keep distracting her! Jack, try something!"

Sandman kept throwing the ends of his whips at Elsa's arms. Every time, she dodged the attack, but it made her focus on him which was exactly what Jack needed. Jack ran up to her, he didn't even know what he was thinking, he was just acting on impulse. He ran up to Elsa. And before she could react to his presence, Jack pressed his lips against hers. _Elsa, please fight with me against the evil, come back to me._ Immediately, Elsa collapsed into Jack's arms. She was still conscious but she was clammy and weak.

"Jack..." she breathed.

Then she fainted.

"Elsa! She's back!", Jack cried out in relief.

He looked around to see the others' reactions. North was sitting against the wall, his hand pressed against his hip, obviously in pain. Tooth was sitting also now, Sandy using dream sand on her, to make her fall asleep and forget about the pain for a little bit. Bunny laid his back against the wall and shifted his leg, he groaned in pain. It was not a time to celebrate. Jack sighed. Still carrying the unconscious Elsa, he walked to North and held out his hand to help him get up. North just shook his head. He handed Jack a snow globe.

"The Yetis will come out of the portal and carry me. Open the portal."  
>"Santa's Workshop.", Jack said.<p>

The portal opened, Yetis came out of it and carried Santa, Bunny, and Tooth back to their base. Sandy and Jack were well enough to walk through. The Yetis made sure to take care of North and had him rest in his private chambers. Sandman helped Tooth over to a "nursing station" that the Yetis had made in a spare room, and they began to attend to her broken wing. Bunny limped over to a chair and rested his leg on it while sitting on a bed. Jack carried Elsa to one of the beds in the station. She was now back to her normal state, her dress and eyes were blue again, and her pale hair and skin had returned. He laid her down on the clean white sheets and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Jack was exhausted, so he closed his eyes and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

_He looked around, nothing was the same. The room was empty of people and Yetis. It looked as if the room had never been touched. But he also sensed there was something else, something that wasn't right, besides the emptiness. He looked around. And in a dark corner of the room he had overlooked, a knife was on the floor, covered in blood. The stench of blood suddenly filled the room after he saw it. Jack stood up and ran over to the bed Elsa had been in in sudden horror and worry. It was vacant. He began to walk past the bed when something caught his eyes. It was dark red and fluid. Jack bent down to the cold wooden floor with an impending sense of horror. His eyes widened when he recognized what it was. Blood. There was a trail of the liquid leading from the bed. Jack decided to follow it. _  
><em>It took him outside the room. All the guardians and Elsa were there, but something was wrong. Something was very wrong. The group was lying on the floor, still and quiet and bent in unnatural positions. <em>  
><em>"<em>_North! Elsa! Sandy! Tooth! Wake up!" _  
><em>Jack ran to them and shook them, but they still did not move. He took his hands away from their bodies. He felt something wet and sticky on his hands…blood. <em>  
><em>Jack stepped back in horror. Why were they dead? And evil laugh filled through the air. Pitch.<em>  
><em>"<em>_You killed them!", Jack shouted. _  
><em>"<em>_Oh no my dear boy, you did.", Pitch chuckled. _

Jack jerked up from his chair. Beads of sweat dropped from his forehead. He looked around. Everyone was were they were supposed to be. Tooth and Elsa in their beds. Sandy and the Yetis were taking care of Toothiana's wing.

"What's wrong?", Sandy messaged.  
>"Just a…oh no!", Jack said in sudden horror.<br>"What?", Sandy signaled back.  
>"I had a nightmare! That means Pitch is here!"<p>

Jack darted out of the room. He needed to warn North about the nightmare. When he got into North's room, he saw North. But another person was there. In the quilted blankets, North was sitting as if he were in the process of relaxing, but Pitch was standing right next to him. And Pitch's scythe was up against North's throat.

"You gave me that nightmare. You wanted me to know you were here.", Jack growled.  
>"Yes, they don't call me the nightmare king for nothing, Frost.", the boogeyman laughed. "Now then, back to business. You shall be my little messenger, so if you could just call the guardians over here and make sure that they are unarmed and harmless when they come in, then I'll spare your precious toy maker's life. If not, then…well, let's just say it won't be pretty.", he said with a grin.<br>"How do you know that you won't kil-I mean-hurt him while I'm gone?", Jack questioned suspiciously.  
>"You can trust me. I wouldn't want to kill someone without an audience to watch."<br>"Jack! Don't do it!", North begged.  
>Pitch put the blade of his weapon closer to North's neck, drawing a drop of blood which slid down into North's thick robes. "Oh come on, Frost! Don't you want to save the wonderful Santa Claus?", he taunted.<p>

Jack rushed out of the room and went to get the guardians. _What am I going to do?!_ He ran into the nursing station. Sandy was still working on Tooth's wing, and Bunnymund was resting his leg on a chair. Yetis bustled around bringing in ice and different medicines. Jack walked over to Elsa. He caressed her face. To his surprise, Elsa blinked her eyes open and grumbled.  
>"J-Jack?"<br>"Elsa!" Jack hugged her.  
>Elsa groaned, "Ow!"<br>"Sorry!" Jack apologized.  
>Elsa looked around with sad eyes, "I did this, I hurt them…"<br>"Shhh! Shhh! It's ok, don't blame yourself. Are you well enough to get up?"

Elsa nodded.

"Ok, we need your help, stay in here, things are going to get bad. Contact Patrick…the Leprechaun when everyone is gone. Don't do anything until everyone is gone. Stay here until it's safe."

Jack was dead serious, Elsa was their only hope. He didn't know what Pitch was planning, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Jack turned and walked away from Elsa's bed.

"Wait!"  
>Jack turned around, "What?"<br>"Come back!"

Jack walked back to Elsa. She looked nervous. She got up from the bed and embraced Jack.

"Wha-"  
>"Be careful,", she whispered into his ear.<br>Jack chuckled tensely, "When am I not?"

Elsa's grip tightened. Jack smiled to himself and returned her hug.

"Hey!"

Jack let go of Elsa and turned around.

"What are you two doing?" Bunny complained.  
>"Uhhh, never mind that. We have to go to North. His uhhh…his request.", Jack lied.<br>"All of us?", Bunny asked gesturing to himself, Tooth, and Sandy.  
>"Yeah.", Jack sighed.<br>Sandy hoisted up Tooth after waking her with a shake. And Jack helped Bunny walk out the room. They walked over to North's room. Jack's hands shook with anxiety while he reached for the door knob. He clasped his sweaty hand on the knob. He turned his hand and opened the door. The four walked in. Bunny tightened his hold around Jack's neck and shoulders. Tooth gasped and Sandy made an angry gesture. Pitch just grinned and chuckled.

"Ah, now that you're all here, let's go somewhere, shall we?"  
>"We're not going anywhere with you!" Bunny growled.<br>"Keep telling yourself that." Pitch smiled with amusement.

The ground gave out beneath their feet and the Guardians fell down into the ground and into Pitch's lair.

The boogeyman laughed. He suddenly collapsed to the ground and turned into nightmare sand. A dark shadow crept out from under the bed. It was the real Pitch.

"Now then, time to get my queen." He grinned to himself.

Pitch sauntered out of the room and stepped into the hallway. He sniffed. Fear's sweet scent enveloped his nose. _Elsa._ Pitch followed the scent like a hound. He went over to a room from which the smell came out most strongly. He reached for the doorknob, the smell of fear overpowering in the room.

Elsa heard silence. If that was really possible. Jack had told her to wait. But she was worried. _What will happen? What if it's a trap?_ Elsa got up from the bed. Her bare feet touching the cool wooden floor. The Yetis were sitting around knowing that Elsa was fine. She walked over to the door, she needed to see if everything was okay now. _I hope it's not a trap…_ Elsa took hold of the knob, worry beginning to build up inside of her. She opened the door and gasped, the fear now taking over her.

"You were right. This was most definitely a trap.", the nightmare king smirked.

**AHHHHHHH! He's back! Although…he was never really gone… ugh, that just creeps me out even more! Anyways, please review, and if you think I should continue my other story (As You Wish) please write you opinion in your review. Thanks for reading! I'll update sooooooooooooooon!**


	10. Monster

**Hey peoples! Happy December! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things are busy at the school. Midterms are almost here, so I've been studying just so I can pass them. CURSE YOU SCHOOL!… so… anyways …to the story!**  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

Elsa felt fear overtake her. Time stopped in the room.

"Hello dear.", Pitch smiled to her.

_And then, everything was a storm of movement and sound. She heard the Yetis shouting, running to her in order to protect her. She felt the touch of Pitch, his cold, sturdy grasp on her wrist. But she couldn't do anything but watch Pitch's grinning face in fright. She had wanted to forget about him. She wanted to just never see him again. Why did he come back? Where's Jack? Why is this happening to me? The nightmare king pulled her over across the hallway to North private quarters. He dragged her to a hole the size of a small boulder in North's bedroom floor. It was right next to the bed. The bed quilts, blankets, and pillows were thrown about and scattered on the ground. Elsa's eyes widened even more when she saw the mess. What happened? What did Pitch do to everyone? While she stared in horror at the spectacle before her, Pitch closed, locked, and barricaded the the door with nightmare sand so the Yetis wouldn't come in._

"Now then. The Yetis won't know what to do, and now we're alone...,", Pitch said, "I had wanted you to be on my side and destroy the Guardians on the spot in my hideout, but it seems I'm not going to be able to have as much fun as I thought. This time, I am going to make sure that not even Jack will be able to save you."

_What is he going to do to me?_ Elsa retorted back confidently, "Jack and the Guardians will aways be there to save me!"

"Maybe, maybe. There's a possibility of that. But I am going to make you much darker before they can ever even see you, the good part of you won't even be conscious. It'll practically be dead. Only the much funner, darker, nightmarish part of you will be able to be present. And I'll make sure that you destroy every source of goodness and hope there is in the world."

"I would never do something like that!" Elsa cried out, half sure of her answer and half fearful of what was to come.  
>"Oh, but you would. You may be really nice and gentle right now, but in the end, you're still a monster.", Pitch said gently with a sinister grin.<p>

"No! that's not true! I'm no monster!"

"Oh come on! You know it's true,", Pitch laughed, "No one will accept you for who you really are. They already don't."

"Jack accepts me. And so does Anna. They love me.", Elsa said.

"Oh Frost? Once he sees the beast you really are, he won't love you. He won't care,", Pitch retorted, "And your sister? I've taken care of her. My associate has made sure that Princess Anna has…departed from this life."

Elsa was frightened, confused, angry, and a whole lot of other negative emotions. _Is this happening right now? Why is he doing this to me?!_

"No…no… IT ISN'T TRUE!", Elsa screamed. Ice flew out as her rage and fear got the better of her.

Pitch easily dodged the ice by ducking. _Yes. She is much stronger than Jack._ Elsa gasped and fell on the floor crying now that all her anger had been spent in the burst of emotion.

Pitch grinned. _Girls are so vulnerable to feelings._ Once he smelled enough fear in Elsa he picked her up and kissed her forcefully on the lips. _A kiss turned her back to normal, a kiss of darkness will make her stronger than ever._ He didn't love her, oh no, he practically loathed her. But he did love his plan. He knew that he needed to have someone stronger than Jack Frost and his stupid little stick. _The kiss gave Elsa darkness, more than ever. But it also helped keep her ice powers._ He remembered that day with Jack Frost in Antartica. _Darkness is powerful, but ice and darkness? Indestructible._ Elsa's hair turned black as night. Her dress became raven colored. Her skin became ashy gray, while her eyes became golden and bright. Once again, Elsa was his little puppet. But this time, forever… that is, until he didn't need her anymore.  
>Pitch looked around. He felt that he had forgotten something. His eyes scanned the room. And then he spotted it. <em>The staff. Frost's staff.<em> _This could be useful._ Pitch bent down and plucked the forgotten staff off the Guardian's floor. He decided to keep it. _It could be used for something._  
>He took Elsa by the waist and jumped down the hole. He made sure not to go where he had sent the Guardians. He had sent them all to his little dungeon. They shared it. He made sure that his nightmares were watching them. He didn't want his enemies to escape. He would deal with them later. He and Elsa finally landed at his central center. He stepped away from Elsa and over to his globe. His metal globe showed the many believers in the Guardians. Each light a little child who didn't believe in the Boogeyman. Pitch snarled at the sight. He make sure that the Guardians would burn.<p>

"Let's go my dear, we have work to do.", Pitch hummed.  
>"Yes, my king,", Elsa murmured robotically.<p>

Pitch conjured a chariot of black sand and the two rode off toward Arrendale.

Jack, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, and North fell down into the dark hole Pitch had made. Bumping into each other all the way down for who knows how long. They landed on a cold hard surface. Jack groaned as did the rest of the group. His head was spinning and Sandy's elbow was jabbing his stomach. Jack felt the surface with his hands. Metal. He stood up, his knees wobbling from the harsh fall. He slowly stepped over to Sandy and helped him up. The floor turned sideways and Jack and Sandy tumbled across the floor only to crash into firm steel bars. Jack groaned and helped himself and Sandy up again and they balanced against the cage's bars. Sandy floated up and created a small dream sand flashlight. The little man looked up and saw that the top of their cell was hanging from a chain. He floated back down.

Sanderson turned around and looked out from the barrier. It was dark, Jack could barely see anything but shadows. Sandy used his flashlight to look around under them. The glowing ray illuminated part of the room. Nightmares shrieked in surprise and alarm at the light and ran away from the light's rays. The floor was crawling with Nightmares.

"Woah…" Jack breathed. We're a long way up.

The sound bounced off the walls and echoed throughout the room. Jack was surprised by how loud the echoes were and reached for his staff in instinct. Finding that his hand did not feel the staff, Jack panicked. _Where's my staff?!_ He ran up the incline, tipping the balance of the cage again and making all the Guardians slide over to the other side of the entrapment.

"Hey! Stop moving!" Bunny shouted, "We're all tumbling over here!"

Jack didn't stop though, no matter how much the Guardians complained._ Where´s my staff?_! He kept scurrying around until he plopped himself on the cage's floor, trying to remember the last time he had held his staff. He remembered having it in the room with Pitch and North.

_They walked over to North's room. Jack's hands shook with anxiety while he reached for the door knob. He clasped his sweaty hand on the knob. He turned his hand and opened the door. The four walked in. Bunny tightened his hold around Jack's neck and shoulders. Tooth gasped and Sandy made an angry gesture. Pitch just grinned and chuckled._

_"__Ah, now that you're all here, let's go somewhere, shall we?" _  
><em>"<em>_We're not going anywhere with you!", Bunny growled. _  
><em>"<em>_Keep telling yourself that.", Pitch smiled with amusement. _

_The ground gave out beneath their feet and the Guardians fell down into the ground and into Pitch's lair. _

_Wait…_

_The ground gave out beneath their feet. Jack's staff slipped out of his fingers as the Guardians fell into the hole on top of him._

"Ugh!", Jack shouted furiously.

He jumped up, and paced over to the middle of the cage, making the annoyed Guardians slide over to the middle of the cell.

"Jack!", Tooth whined.  
>"Sorry.", he mumbled after sitting back down.<p>

_That means most likely Pitch has my staff. What do I do?! Jack stared at the floor in deep thought while the Guardians just hoped he was ok._

**Ahhhhh! What is Jack to do? And how will they save Elsa? Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thank you for all the support I've been receiving! It has meant a lot to me. Please review! I will try very hard to update this sooner. Thank you Guest for reviewing! Bye bye! Jelsa Forever!**


End file.
